Costume Picking
by Fuji S
Summary: Fuji drags Tezuka and Ryoma into a costume shop to pick out things to wear. FujiRyo Implied AtoTez


Title: Costume Picking  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Pairing: FujiRyo Implied Atobe/Tezuka  
Summary: Never let it been said that Fuji was a sadistic bastard...  
Sani B-day # 7  
Editor: **nekomiao** Editing: Complete

Never let it be said that Fuji wasn't a sadistic bastard that enjoyed other people's torment. Never let it be said that he wasn't cunning or sharp and managed to get whatever he wanted. Because it was absolutely true and it all had been said before by the primary source himself.

Maybe it was a perverse enjoyment that coincidentally Halloween was coming up. Maybe it was fate itself that had the committee of Seigaku Junior High School decide that all their students should forego their uniforms and dress up in costumes.

But then coincidence is nothing but Bull, because sometimes many people would rather go along with the Tensai then go against him. Many fan girls would give their arm let alone their leg if Fuji had requested it of them.

But if there one thing Fuji was good at, it was Manipulating. Let alone having the ability to be subtle enough to get his point through.

So Seigaku Junior High School now had an activity for Halloween, and most of the students rushed home in a frenzy to prepare costumes to wear to school.

Then again—this was when chaos would be forged in the anvil of pain and suffering. Especially since Fuji managed to drag both Tezuka and Ryoma with him to a costume shopping.

Both of course were unwilling victims, but nevertheless, Fuji was good at wheeling and dealing when it came to what he wanted.

Three boys ended up at some cheesy looking shop. However, once entering, both Ryoma and Tezuka noticed that it was stocked with sophisticated outfits.

Fuji, Ryoma, and Tezuka had tried on many costumes. Ryoma was given a cowboy outfit, making him absolutely adorable, it almost called for one of those candid camera taking moments.

However, Fuji felt that there had to be more that the little boy could wear. Tezuka on the other hand, had put on a shakespear outfit, but absolutely felt uncomfortable about the tights. His face was obviously not pleased by the result.

Fuji tsked softly, "But your legs are well shown in those tights Tezuka."

Tezuka glared at Fuji and went back into the changing room to change into the next costume. Fuji was also slipping into costumes here and there, but he already knew inwardly what he had wanted to wear. It would have been daring and absolutely cute, and he wanted the other two to at least join in on the fun.

Obtaining two costumes, he slid them over the door, "Ma ne—Echizen-kun, Tezuka, try these on too."

Tezuka was not pleased when he came out after putting on the costume. He managed to skid to a stop at the sight of Fuji wearing a penguin suit.

It was utterly ridiculous even though the costume was complete with shoes that were penguin feet and the hood was the face of the penguin. Fuji looked like one of those dress up chibi dolls that you bought on or something. Almost like one of those plushy dolls that some insane fan of anime would buy, because they really love the character, let alone the plushy.

Tezuka of course wasn't thrilled that he was wearing of all things a cow suit like Fuji, but around his neck there was a cow-bell that rung everytime he moved. It was utterly stupid and annoying, but Fuji seemed to eye him with gusto. "Tezuka you're so cute in that. You have to get it..."

Tezuka of course hate this, "No."

"But why not?" Fuji whined cutely.

The Captain of the tennis club didn't want to admit that if he wore this costume, he would end up losing the respect of all those around him. After all, no one would take him seriously after all this, "I am going to change now." He turned to go back into the dressing room not noticing a certain gleam in Fuji's eyes as the tensai had picked up a coil of rope.

Ryoma at this time was busy looking at the costumes that hung on the mantle in boredom. He heard a loud, "FUJI." then a few struggling noises next door. Curiously he peaked his head out to see a tensai tying up the Captain of the tennis club.

Blinking obvious surprise at the outcome and the fact that Tezuka was dressed up in a cow suit, the Captain was definitely not pleased. "Fuji let me out!"

Fuji continued to smile, ignoring the Captain as he walked up to Ryoma with something held behind his back. "E-C-H-I-Z-E-N-Kun." The tensai sang out playfully.

Ryoma took a step back, obviously wary of the insane tensai.

"Onegai, please try this on?" Fuji tugged out a kitty suit that was black furred and had a pink lace collar around its neck junction. A tiny little bell rang like chimes compare to Tezuka's cow bell.

Ryoma shook his head, obviously speechless, and the fact that he did not want to try that thing on let alone wear it!

"Onegai?" Fuji waved the costume at Ryoma.

In response, the boy shook his head. This went on for ten minutes until Fuji grabbed onto Ryoma and tugged him into the dressing room. Sounds were heard with banging and Tezuka glanced at the door, thoroughly pissed off.

Moans were heard from behind the door then bumping noises, before the door finally opened and Ryoma, with his cheeks flushed, walked out of the door. He wore the kitty costume, but attached to his collar was a leash of all things, and the end was being held by Fuji. Cheerfully the tensai had prearranged payment beforehand so the only thing they had to do was leave in their costumes. Poor Ryoma and Tezuka.

So both Tezuka and Ryoma were dragged from the store, still in costume by Fuji, it seems the boy did not want the others to change their mind on their costumes. So Fuji had made some underground deals where he threatened to tell Tezuka's doctor what he had done to his arm, and that he was playing tennis too much. The other threat that Fuji made to the other boy was that he would hand over the photographs of Ryoma in different Halloween outfits that he managed to take pictures of with a hidden camera and release them to the fangirls of Seigaku. This of course earned both boy's cooperation, because of all things, both did not want to be mauled by fan girls of their school. It was only by luck that the Coach Ryuzaki managed to keep most of the fan girls away from the courts.

If these pictures were released, both of them would be living in hell even more so.

So in the end, both Texuka and Ryoma ended up walking with Fuji into Seigaku. Reactions varied from snickers, to astonishment, to even urges by other's to glomp the handsome boys in cute animal suits. Then again, most of them stopped with a warning glance from Fuji, obviously everyone knew not to mess with the tensai, especially if they wanted to remain sane. Then again it was obvious that there were hands off signs posted on both boys collars let alone their bums. 

On Tezuka's costume, the words 'Property of Ore-sama' was stamped on the cute rump of the cow-hide.

However on wonderboy's costume the words 'Property of the Tensai' were stamped on Ryoma's costumes rump as well as the collar and where the bell tinker was, there was a small metal tag that had the exact words on it. Indeed one shouldn't touch other people's property.

Owari


End file.
